


Be Still My Beating Heart: An MCL One-Shot

by demonflames92



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Kaialynn, Markona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonflames92/pseuds/demonflames92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaialynn has had a crush on Nathaniel since their high school days but wasn't ever able to tell him. Now opportunity has come knocking on her door. Will she answer it's call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still My Beating Heart: An MCL One-Shot

Welcome to Sweet Amoris University. The college where your love story might just come true. We have courses for just about every degree but love coaching, sadly, is not one of them. Let us take a journey through the halls of both school and dorms. Who knows what story awaits us?

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kaialynn headed through the halls towards her criminal justice class. She had just barely escaped from Markona’s prying a few minutes ago. The young girl’s heart was racing. Today was the first day in a long time she’d get to talk with her friend Nathaniel in person. Their classes often clashed anymore and he had taken mostly night classes since he had a day job that helped pay for his apartment. She missed the days during high school when it was easier to find time to see each other, though today they got to see each other and that’s what mattered.

“I hope everything works out okay. I don’t want it to be awkward cuz we haven’t seen each other in a few months.” she whispered as she walked into the classroom and sat in her usual seat near the front of the class.

Her light blue eyes kept glancing up to the door as she pulled out her notebook and pencils for the lecture. She was finally going to tell him how she felt about him. It wasn’t going to be easy but she had to tell him. She wanted him to know.

“Hey Kaia.” Nathaniel said with a smile from behind her.

She jumped a little, having forgotten about the other set of doors to the classroom. “H-hi Nathaniel. You startled me.”

Nathaniel took the seat next to her and smiled. “Forget about the other entrance?”

“I might have.” she told him sheepishly.

A hint of humor was shown in his light brown eyes. He pulled out his notebook and pencils as well and waited for their professor to show up. As well as the rest of the class.

“Seems we’re both early.” Nathaniel told her.

“Yes it does.” Kaialynn said with a soft smile of her own.

Time passed and the lecture went on. Nathaniel and Kaialynn took as many notes over it as they could. Both of them asking lots of questions in the precess to keep up with the lesson. The two had some enjoyment in the class before it was done with and they had to head out.

“You have today off right?” Kaialynn asked as they gathered their stuff and headed out.

“Yeah. The rare day off.” Nathaniel said with a soft sigh. He’d been worked to the bone for the last few months thanks to his job and apartment payments.

Kaialynn smiled and took one of his hands in hers. “C-can we hang out today?”

He could see the hint of a blush crossing her cheeks. He remembered how in high school she rarely spoke up towards people. Even her best friend Marko had trouble getting her to speak up. This was new to him.

“Sure. You could come over to my apartment. I’m sure the cats would like to see you again.” He said with a soft smile.

She smiled brightly at him. “I’m glad. What time should I come by?”

Nathaniel just chuckled at that. “You can come over now if you want. This was my last class of the day.”

The blush spread a bit on her cheeks. “O-ok. I’d love to.” She then realized she still had a hold of his hand and quickly let go. “S-sorry.”

“That’s fine. You may want to text Marko. You two are in the same dorm room right?” Nathaniel suggested as he pulled out his car keys and led the way to the parking lot.

“Right.” she replied and sent Marko a quick text to let her know where she’d be.

It wasn’t long before they’d gotten to the car and headed off. Kaialynn hadn’t seen Nathaniel’s home since he moved in back in high school. That was with friends. This time it was just the two of them. It was something completely different.

 _I have to tell him today. I have to let him know how I feel._ She thought as she watched the city fly by. She had gotten a couple texts from her friends as encouragement.

“Are you okay Kaia?” Nathaniel asked as he glanced over to the passenger seat.

“I’m fine. Just a tad nervous.” Kailynn answered honestly. “I’ve never been to your house by myself.”

“I promise you’ll be fine.” he said with a light laugh.

“I know. That’s why I’m okay.” she replied smiling.

They pulled into the driveway and headed to the door. Nathaniel stopped a moment before unlocking it. He realized he’d left something out on his kitchen table.

“Umm...count to five then come in after me. I left something on the table that’s a bit embarrassing.” he said with a nervous smile.

Kaialynn just tilted her head in confusion. “Okay. If you like.”

He let out a sigh of relief and headed in. He made his way to the kitchen and counted to five in his head to make sure he had time to set it up nicely. He had a small bouquet of pink roses and a stuffed white kitten that had a chocolate heart in it’s ‘mouth’ as well as a gold heart necklace around it as if it were the collar. He had planned to give those to her later but with her wanting to hang out so soon, it was the perfect time.

“N-Nathaniel. Is it okay for me to come in?” she called from the front room.

He stood in the doorframe of the kitchen now and smiled over to her. “Can you close your eyes real quick? I have something to show you.”

“Okay.” she said and closed her eyes. She held out a hand so he could lead her to this surprise.

Nathaniel sighed and went over to her side. He put a hand lightly on her back and took her outstretched hand in his. He slowly led her into the kitchen and in front of the table full of goodies. The two of them could hear the meows and whining from his cats that he’d kept in their room during his classes. He quickly stepped in front of her to block her view of the table.

“You can open your eyes.” he said with a smirk across his face.

Kaialynn opened her eyes and stared in confusion. She could make out some coloring behind him but wasn’t sure what it was. “Umm...Nathaniel? Why did I have to close my eyes?”

He stepped out of the way and smiled as he saw her eyes widen. “Happy Valentine’s Day Kaia. I’ve kind of been planning this for a little while.”

Kaialynn stared at the sweet gifts on the table. She smiled and felt a couple happy tears start to well up in the corners of her eyes. “I love them.” She whispered before looking to him. “But Nathaniel, does this mean...that you like me too?”

He couldn’t help but smile at her unnoticed slip-up. “Well I’m glad to know the feelings are mutual.”

She quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she’d said. The faint blush had returned almost full force now. Though she was also very happy. He’d done all this for her. She pulled a small box out of her bag and handed it to him.

“You got me something too?” he asked in surprise.

“Please accept this.” she whispered, very much embarrassed.

He took the box and opened it. There was a simple watch in it but on the back of the watch was both their names and the date in which they first met.

“I didn’t know how much you liked me so I thought...it could at least be a gift from a friend.” she told him.

He slipped the watch on his wrist and smiled. “No, it’s a gift from someone very precious to me.”

She smiled and picked up the gold heart necklace that was on the stuffed kitten. “Could you help me put this on?”

“I’d be happy to.” he told her and accept the necklace. He slipped it around her neck and latched it at the back. “It’s a locket. I didn’t put any pictures in it yet but I thought you’d want to.”

“I’ll think of something for it.” She replied as she beamed up at him.

For a moment neither of them could think of what to say. Both were happy to have found out their feelings were returned. It was definitely a wonderful Valentine’s for both of them.

 

((The end. For my bff and sis who I'm grateful enjoyed it lolz Hope everyone else did too. [Kaialynn](http://www.mycandylove.com/profil/Kaialynn) is my bff's candygirl. My girl is named [Markona](http://www.mycandylove.com/profil/Markona). If you wanna add us you can, we love making new friends. ^^))


End file.
